


Unexpected Idol Visit

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Franchouchou meets Kotaro's former idol older sister.





	Unexpected Idol Visit

The zombie idols sit in their usual briefing room, in their metal chairs in front of the prison bars, expecting yet another obnoxious greeting from their manager. But instead, today the one to burst through that door is instead an older woman, seemingly ecstatic to be here, with the usual flamboyant Kotaro stumbling in behind her, flustered.

“Oh my gosh! Are these the idols you were telling me about, Kotaro?” The older woman squeals in delight as soon as she lay her eyes upon the confused zombies giving her blank stares, their undeath seeming not to bother her at all, “They are absolutely adorable! They’re much cuter than you told me they were! Oh I bet they are just the most talented idols! I’m so glad I came back from America for this!”

“Oh god why… oneechan, you told me you wouldn’t embarrass me in front of them…” An incredibly flustered Kotaro groans, face palming with both hands trying to cover his flushed red cheeks, before suddenly shooting upright and standing tall, “I have an image to maintain, oneech-... uhh, neesan, you know that! I am a dignified producer!”

“Oh please, don’t kid yourself Kotaro, I’m sure you embarrass yourself in front of these girls just fine without me helping you.”

“Aarghh, oneec- neesan!!”

Despite what they can glean from the siblings’ conversation, the zombie girls are still positively confused by the situation. It certainly doesn’t help that Kotaro has kept his identity so secret the entire time, not letting anyone know anything about his personal life. 

“Um, do we know who she is…?” Ai asks confusedly, more to the other girls than to Kotaro, who’s still preoccupied with trying to get his sister not to embarrass him. 

“I do not believe so... “ Yugiri shakes her head.

“Wait a sec…” Sakura says after a moment of confusion, to get Kotaro and his mysterious sister’s attention, “Kotaro-san, your older sister… I remember in high school you mentioned… i-isn’t she the legendary school idol Nico Yazawa-!?”

“Thaaat I am ~” Nico says proudly, seeming excited that someone actually recognized her, after her career ended so many decades ago. Almost immediately, she pops back into her younger demeanour, despite her age and lack of twintails, and cheerfully says, “Nico Nico Nii!~ I’ll Nico Nico Nii your heart!~ I’m Yazawa Nico-Nico, and I’ll put a smile in your heart! Remember, I’m Nico-Nii, and I Nico-love you!”

Everyone stares in bewilderment, not just because it was a surprisingly good line, but also because it’s coming from a woman who’s way past her idol years who still somehow got it. Everyone except Kotaro, who’s now covering his face, too ashamed to face his idols. 

“Yes! Yes you are Nico Yazawa!” Sakura says cheerfully, hopping out of her chair to Nico out of excitement, “Oh I remember listening to your albums after getting into idol music! In fact, Kotaro-san was the one who lent them to me! He was gushing about how much he looked up to you, and how he wants to become a producer someday because of you!”

“Awww, really? Oh that’s so sweet! Kotaro, you should have told me!” Nico laughs cheerfully at a Kotaro whose face is so read one might think he’s about to explode out of embarrassment, “That’s just the sweetest! Oh I’m so glad I can become an inspiration that leads to such an adorable idol group being formed! I love the name too, Franchouchou!”

“Um, not to interrupt your gushing, Yazawa-san, but…” Junko begins cautiously, still seeming rather confused, “aren’t you… bothered at all that we’re… um… zombies?”

“Oh! Well, truthfully, I was a bit shocked at first when Kotaro told me!” Nico explains, heading to the centre of the room so she’s not awkwardly standing by the door talking to the other girls, “But you know, that really is nothing to judge! If you truly have the talent to sing and bring a smile to people’s hearts, then it doesn’t matter if you’re a zombie or not. An idol is an idol, after all!”

“I-if you put it that way…” Junko says, still a bit taken aback by someone who’s reacting so well to seeing her and the others without their living makeup.

“Say, aren’t you Junko Konno~?” Nico asks, her focus still trained on the white-haired girl.

“H-huh? Do you… do you recognize me?”

“Of course I do! Oh but of course!” Nico claps excitedly as she hurries over to the startled idol, “I looooved listening to your music when I was in Muse! I collected all of your merchandise and CDs, and followed your work closely until the very end! You’re such an inspiration to me, you know that? And now to see you up and an idol again… oh, it really does bring a tear to my eyes!”

“R-really? Wow, I…oh…” Junko’s cheeks turn a bright red as she cups her face and looks down, flustered, but excited that even after so many years of being dead, someone still remembers her past work. “Th-thank you, um… Yazawa-san…”

“Oh please, just call me Nico-nii!” Nico says excitedly, and then turns to a Kotaro who’s finally recovered from the initial embarrassment shock, and is now marching on over, “You truly have an eye for talent, Kotaro! Oh you can’t imagine how happy I am to see the talents you have dredged up from the grave!”

Still seemingly annoyed by Nico’s behaviour, and yet knowingly helpless to stop his big sister from embarrassing him, Kotaro just adjusts his shades and says, as confidently and not-flusteredly as he can, “But of course, neesan. You rose out of Otonokizaki amidst its decline, and saved it with your dazzling light. Naturally I would want to continue your legacy, but here in Saga instead, revitalizing it with these idols’ light.”

“Um, I have a question…” Lily begins.

“YES, WHAT IS IT!?” Kotaro shouts, finally returning to his usual self and frightening the tiny idol.

“I-if you two are related, then um…” Lily feels awkward asking, but still goes ahead with it, “Why… why are you Tatsumi-san, and her Yazawa-san?”

“THAT’S-”

“Yeah, why is that, Kotaro? Are you too embaaaarrassed for others to know you’re my little brother?” Nico teases, pretty clearly knowing his intentions, but just wants to embarrass him again.

“N-neesan! Please!” Kotaro’s face flushed again, before turning to his shouty explanation, “IT’S BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE A NAME FOR MYSELF! I WANT TO CONTINUE MY SISTER’S LEGACY BUT I DON’T WANT TO JUST RIDE ON HER COATTAILS! IF I KEPT THE YAZAWA NAME I WOULD HAVE HAD MY SUCCESS IN THE IDOL INDUSTRY SPOONFED TO ME, AND THAT’S NOT WHAT I’M ABOUT!!”

“Hmhmhm, all these years, you’re still shouty mcstubs ~” 

“Neesan, please! Image! To maintain!”

“Hmm, I suppose that makes sense…” Ai says thoughtfully, thinking the explanation over, “I can see why you would want to avoid just being given your success, rather than earning it yourself. I find that pretty admirable, not gonna lie.”

“Goodness though, Kotaro!” Nico frowns and turns to her brother once again, “Franchouchou has been met with success, and yet this is still your base of operations? A jail cell in an abandoned mansion? Please! You ought to know that every dignified idol deserves at the very least a penthouse to live in!”

“Wh-what!? A penthouse, ARE YOU CRAZY!?” Kotaro yells, baffled by his sister’s suggestion, “We may be successful but we’re NOT THAT CRAZY RICH! Besides I can’t let their success GET TO THEIR HEADs! We have to shoot for the stars here!”

“Psh, nonsense.” Nico shakes her head and turns her attention back to the zombie girls, “If you really want them to shoot for the stars, you should have asked me to come be their idol trainer! Come on girls, everybody up, on your feets!”

“W-wait, wait what are you doing, neesan-”

The zombie idols were just as confused as Kotaro, but they still do as Nico instructs.

“If you want to really get your fans going, you have to have the right spirit for it! After me, Nico Nico Nii!~”

Rightfully, the zombie girls are all rather confused by this impromptu idol lesson, the only one following Nico’s lead being Lily, who seems awfully excited about something so cute.

“Everyone has to do it! Come on, Nico Nico Nii!~”

After Lily and Sakura, everyone else hesitantly does the Nico Nico Nii, but right after, Junko points out, “But um… we’re Franchouchou, shouldn’t… shouldn’t we be saying something about our group instead?”

“Ah, but of course!” Nico says, not missing a beat, “How’bout things then? Franchouchou, Franchouchou dayo!~ We’re here to bring a smile to you all!~”

“Aah! That’s so cute, I love it!” Lily cheers and claps, “Franchouchou, Franchouchou dayo!~ We’re here to bring a smile to you all!~ Guys, we should say this at our next live, this is so cute!”

“How silly…” Saki laughs, but Lily’s cheerfulness is contagious, so she just says to the others, “Come on guys! Let’s all say it together!”

“Franchouchou, Franchouchou dayo!~ We’re here to bring a smile to you all!~”

\---

After the meeting was adjourned, all the idols leaving, feeling hyped up and excited for practice, Kotaro heads to Nico, and says, “Heh, you still got it huh, oneechan? After all these years…”

“You bet, Kotaro.” Nico smiles, giving her little brother’s hair a ruffle, much to his annoyance, “I’m an idol at heart, silly, my idol charm is something I’ll always have!”

“‘I’m an idol at heart, my idol charm is something I’ll always have!’” Kotaro mimics in a mocking voice, to get back at Nico for ruffling his hair like that, “For real though, uh… thanks for coming over to see them like this. I think after so much of the grind, they really needed a good hype up like the one you gave them.”

“Awww, anytime, you silly goose.” Nico flashes him a happy smile, “I’m gonna be around for another week before heading back to America, sooo if you need me to train them while I’m here, I’m completely down to do so~”

“Nooo, no no no, that won’t be necessary, oneechan. Nuh uh, you’re not training my idols.”

“Why nooot? Come ooon ~ I bet you don’t even train them yourself!”

“O-oneechan!””

As annoyed as Kotaro is with his big sister being so pushy like this, he really is glad to see her and talk with her like this again. Although he so fervently denies his sister’s offer for help, he pretty much knows that somewhere down the line, he’s going to end up asking Nico to help him with Franchouchou sooner or later anyways. There’s no one more reliable than a big sister like Nico, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's my headcanon that Kotaro's actually Nico's younger brother. It makes no sense but I still support it.


End file.
